Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-3}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-3}} = 4^{-6-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-3}}} = 4^{-3}} $